tddcfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 30: Still Hella Ka!
[[Category:Episodes]] Episode summary The episode begins where the last one ended: with Gob's revelation that the group of Untor's boys the party had been chasing had been ambushed and killed by some rival orcs from Urruk. She further elaborates that the foreign orcs also intentionally murdered the three archeologists before leaving back toward Urruk, having taken something from the leader of the slain orcs. The Party thank her for her help and set out in pursuit of the orcs, who appear to be heading toward Angor and from there to Urruk. After a few days of travel, Angel notices that a group of humanoids have concelaed themselves under the sand. Little One stands up and issues an official challenge, name-dropping Marp in the process, and the orcs repsond in kind. Their leader introduces herself as Hag and her boys as Vro, Ayn, Gort and Kuur. A brief standoff ensues, in which both sides apply buffs, before Black begins the fight with a mass dispell. Draven opens fire on Hag, while Little One trades blows with Gort, discovering in the process that these orcs can use psionics to turn regualr attacks into touch attacks. However, Little One retaliates with a balista throw, leaving Gort prone on the other side of the battle space and hitting Kuur with a flying orc into the bargain. Angel evades Ayn with her blur and deals slight damage with her chain, while Mora peppers Hag with crossbow bolts from her invisible position atop Rainbowdash, bloodying her. Black hits Vro and Kuur with a moonbolt to debuff their strength, but they shrug it off with an ironheart surge. Hag charges Little One, but Rainbowdash charges right back, trampling all of the orcs except Ayn. So as not to leave him feeling left out, Angel gives Ayn some attention. With her spiked chain. Draven shoots Hag down, with Black using close wounds to keep her alive until after the battle. Gort rejoins the battle, while Black trades blows with Vro. By which I mean Vro hits him, and thanks to Black's retaliation properties, Vro also hits Vro. And also Black hits Vro. Little One completely fails to kill Vro, but Rainbowdash does a better job with Gort and Angel gets Ayn low enough for Draven to killsteal. And then he killsteals Vro. That's Draven for you. Kuur isn't much of a threat on his own, so in a couple of rounds the battle is over. Searching the bodies, the party find the archeological find the orcs stole. It's a part of an Ytarran power transfer regulator, which is interesting but hardly urgent. Little One interrogates Hag and discerns that she was sent by Del, the number two of Kajord, who was also responsible for sending Burg, Zil and Ing to the Barony of Silverlode. After a lengthy debate over the morality of capital punishment, Draven executes Hag and the party travel deeper into the desert to find Del. The after-credits scene shows Del in a suspiciously familiar silhouette congratulating his boys on taking down an Urruk scorpion. Trivia * This video's name was picked by a Patreon poll. * For some reason Demonac put a dash in the title instead of a colon, but I've elected to ignore that in the name of uniformity.